A Problemática de Halloween
by D. Sue
Summary: Haloween, um encontro, um flagra. O homem engana um demônio e ainda leva embora consigo a feiticeira. Mas será que a sorte lhe sorrirá o tempo todo? ShikaxTema - Oneshot ::A.O. especial de Halloween do FnJ, com revelação no final::


Fanfic de amigo-oculto da comunidade "Fics no Jutsu"  
Presente para uma pessoa que me é muito querida, que escreve muito bem e que tem um senso de humor contagiante. Advinhem...

* * *

Disclaimer: Personagens tirados de Naruto, que pertence ao Kishimoto Masashi-jii  
História baseada na lenda de Jack O'Lantern, um clássico do Halloween.

* * *

Acho que era só...  
Espero que gostem! Boa Leitura!

* * *

"Haloween, um encontro, um flagra. Shikamaru engana um demônio e ainda leva embora consigo a feiticeira. Mas será que a sorte lhe sorrirá o tempo todo?"

A Problemática de Halloween

Como uma feiticeira, fazia tudo o que lhe dava na telha quando a data chegava. Popularmente conhecida como Halloween, todo ano esse era o seu dia favorito, quando parecia poder realizar qualquer feitiço, e quando nada a impedia de usar seus poderes do jeito que quisesse, nem mesmo seus irmãozinhos a seguravam.  
Fugindo da festa promovida por Gaara, inclusive, estava sentada sobre um galho de árvore, enquanto observava as crianças correndo, todas fantasiadas de alguma coisa, rindo e pedindo doces de casa em casa. Sorriu com certa maldade ao observá-las.

- Tão idiotas... Vestidas assim, nem sabem quando uma bruxa de verdade está por perto...

- Podem ser idiotas, mas se você cometer um simples deslize será o suficiente para fazerem um inferno com você. – ouviu uma voz preguiçosa e notou a presença de um rapaz encostado no tronco da mesma velha árvore.

- E quem é você, seu atrevido? – era o seu dia e não estava com paciência para conversinhas com estranhos, não bastava a "social" que tivera que fazer na frente de Gaara e Kankuro, seus irmãos demônios.

- Ninguém que vá reconhecer daqui a uma década. – deu de ombros, voltando a pôr um dos braços atrás da cabeça.

Com a sobrancelha soerguida, a bruxa saltou do galho onde se escondia e parou fronte ao homem que quase dormia com o cigarro na boca.  
Olhando para as pernas torneadas sob uma meia de arrastão e a pose imponente, viu que a mulher ali não era para qualquer um.

- Problemática...

- O que disse?!

- Você deve ser do tipo problemática... – respondeu, levantando-se finalmente.

A bruxa loira pôs as mãos na cintura, observando o sujeito de cima a baixo enquanto este coçava a cabeça e retirava um maço de cigarro do bolso.

- E você até que não é ruim para alguém que tem cara de preguiçoso. – realmente, aquele era o seu dia. – Talvez eu lhe transforme num brinquedinho...

Foi a vez de ele soerguer a sobrancelha, sorrindo em seguida. Um sorriso totalmente presunçoso na opinião da loira. Jogou o cigarro no chão, puxando-a pela sua cintura e forçando uma aproximação.

Ela estava decidida; sustentava o olhar deixando o homem ainda mais interessado. "Feitiço?" perguntou-se, mas antes que obtivesse a resposta ela tomou logo a iniciativa num beijo exigente.

O homem de cabelo preso a encostou contra o tronco de árvore, e um pouco depois já estavam envolvidos em carícias ardentes, quando finalmente ouviram o barulho feito pelo povo do vilarejo, dançando enquanto uma música alegre era entoada.

Mas não adiantou de nada todo o seu sigilo para fugir da vista de seus irmãos, pois logo foi flagrada por um deles, no ato.

- Espero que saiba o que vai acontecer com você. – disse friamente, aproximando-se dos dois.

Temari levantou-se sem saber o que fazer, cobrindo sua nudez com a camisa de seu amante.

- Vai me levar pro inferno? – o homem de cabelo negro perguntou tedioso, já sabia que lidava com um demônio, mesmo assim decidiu se arriscar. – Então, quero apenas uma coisa antes disso.

Kankuro cruzou os braços enquanto fitava o humano com seus olhos escuros. Decidiu ser condescendente já que era noite de Haloween e estava de bom humor.

- O que você quer?

- Um fósforo.

Temari encarou de um ao outro, em silêncio. Havia passado dos limites e com Kankuro não se brincava – não era bem dele que tinha medo, era de seu irmão caçula, Gaara, a quem tinha certeza de que o outro irmão relataria o que via. Só não entendia o que Shikamaru pretendia com aquele pedido estranho.

- Um fósforo? Está brincando... Já vai ver fogo demais daqui para frente...

- Preciso fumar. – explicou. – Sei que lá não poderei mais fazer isso.

- Entendo. – Imediatamente transformou-se num fósforo, mas ao invés de ser riscado na caixinha como era o óbvio, foi trancado dentro dela, já que o moreno o guardou para depois riscar uma cruz no pequeno recipiente.

- Desgraçado! Liberte-me! – gritou num tom infernal.

- O que você fez?! – ela não estava do lado de Kankuro, mas embora fosse uma bruxa e não um demônio, também não gostava de cruzes.

- Eu quero um novo acordo. – Shikamaru exigiu, calando aos dois ali presentes.

- O que é?! – o demônio perguntou, ainda com a voz de quem estava sendo torturado.

- Em troca da sua liberdade, quero que me dê mais um ano de vida, e também quero que me dê a sua irmã.

- Como?! – a feiticeira ficou estupefata com a ousadia, mas teve de admitir que Shikamaru era muito inteligente por ter inventado um plano e virado o jogo tão rápido.

- Leve-a, e me tire daqui! – ouvindo isso, o homem tirou seu algoz de sua tortura e foi embora, levando consigo a jovem feiticeira.

Foram amantes durante esse ano, nada mais nada menos. Não haviam se casado pois ele achava problemático demais e também ela não gostava da ideia de ir a uma Igreja.  
Mesmo vivendo uma vida pacata estavam felizes, Temari até mesmo estava se acostumando a viver sem seus poderes, já que Gaara a castigara pelo tempo em que Shikamaru continuaria vivo. Castigo esse pelo motivo de ter juntado-se a um humano, quando uma bruxa normalmente os caçava.  
Também brigavam quase todos os dias, mas ambos já estavam acostumados com a presença um do outro, quando novamente seu dia chegou, e excepcionalmente naquele ano ela não estava nada satisfeita com a data.

- O que vai fazer? – perguntou, chegando ao seu lado.

- Se esse tal de Gaara que você me disse realmente vier me buscar, não terei escolha. – deu de ombros.

Temari havia lhe contado que era irmã de dois demônios, e que o mais novo, Gaara, era atualmente quem mandava no inferno, ou seja, nenhum humano poderia enganá-lo com um truque barato como aquele usado contra Kankuro.  
Kankuro podia até ser menos poderoso que o irmão, mas ainda assim era seu braço direito lá nos quintos, e isso significava que a investida contra ele e a exigência de um acordo havia sido uma afronta e tanto.

- Gaara pode querer ver pessoalmente o homem que passou a perna no Kankuro... – soltou, meio aflita. Contra Gaara ela sabia que não podia mover uma única palha, tanto que estava privada de seus poderes por causa dele. Teria então que se conformar com a ida do homem que fumava ao seu lado.

Subtamente, porém, eles viram não quem esperavam, mas o mesmo que havia ido vê-los no ano passado.

- Hoje é o dia que você irá para o inferno. – Kankuro, que havia acabado de chegar viera resgatar a alma de seu "cunhado", sorrindo convencido. – E você, está patética. – provocou sua irmã, que o encarou carrancuda.

- Quero apenas um favor, então. – o Nara recomeçou, tacando outro toco de cigarro no chão.

- Não confio em você. – disse seco o demônio.

- Mas faria um favor por mim. – a loira se interpôs, fazendo seu irmão soerguer a sobrancelha.  
Pensativo, concordou em fazê-lo, até porque sabia que Temari não tinha poder nenhum para confrontá-lo, e Shikamaru podia ser esperto, mas não o pegaria no mesmo truque duas vezes.

- Sente-se ali conosco. – sua irmã exigiu. – Brindemos a esse homem que lhe passou a perna pela última vez...

- Como está sentimental... – achou aquilo patético, mas sentou-se para agradá-la, pois logo, logo tomaria de si o seu amante e finalmente o levaria ao inferno, além do que, era Haloween e estava de bom humor como sempre. – Mas cadê o dito cujo?

De repente, sentiu-se preso outra vez, a mesma agonia tomando conta de si, e percebeu que caíra exatamente no mesmo truque de outro ano.

- Maldito! Como fez isso?!

- Agora, quero um novo trato.

- Droga! Solte-me daqui e eu lhe deixo em paz por mais dez anos! – prometeu, agonizando com a marca em forma de cruz que havia sido feita no encosto da cadeira.

- Sem essa! – a loira cortou, antes que seu homem pudesse responder. – Quero que nunca mais volte a perturbá-lo!

- Sua...!

- Se você voltar, eu farei questão de banhá-lo em água benta. – ameaçou, pondo as mãos na cintura.

Olhou feio para sua irmã, não sabia o que havia dado nela para querer defender tanto aquele humano moribundo. Sem contestar, aceitou a condição e livrou-se da consternação, voltando para Gaara e deixando-os livres de uma vez.

Satisfeitos, os amantes viveram bem por mais um ano, mas a sorte veio lhes cobrar seu preço, e Shikamaru adoeceu por uso excessivo de cigarro e por beber demais.

- O que vai fazer? – foi a vez de ele perguntar.

- Não poso mais viver de feitiços, o castigo que era para ter expirado no ano passado, agora me acompanha pelo resto da minha vida...

- Entendo. – no final, haviam causado sérios problemas um ao outro, embora quem estivesse na pior fosse ela. – E eu acho que no final seu irmão conseguirá o que ele queria. – brincou, fazendo a loira revirar os olhos.

No final do dia enfim, Shikamaru veio a falecer. Deixou sua bruxa sozinha e com lágrimas secas, vagando de casa até o cemitério para visitá-lo todos os dias por falta do que fazer.

Já ele, não conseguiu permissão para entrar no céu por ter se envolvido com uma feiticeira, e logo foi ao portão do inferno.Lá, Gaara estava até curioso por conhecê-lo, o homem que havia enganado um demônio. Mas a pedido de Kankuro, também não aceitou-lhe no inferno, pois o mais fraco temia pela própria reputação; humilhado e enganado duas vezes.  
Como não tinha para onde ir, passou a vagar todos os dias também, visitando sua amante vez ou outra, e numa das vezes chegou a ganhar dela uma tocha para que pudesse se guiar na escuridão do limbo finalmente.

- Vá, e procure algum lugar aonde possa descansar. – foram as últimas palavras dela.

Todos os dias então, ele procurava algum lugar onde sua alma pudesse enfim dormir, mas o que em vida fazia excesivamente, depois de morto não havia conseguido fazer uma vez sequer.

Depois de anos vagando, ainda não estava arrependido de nada que fizera durante sua vida. Temari havia mesmo sido bem problemática para ele, mas se havia alguém que havia chegado próximo de amar era ela, e só isso o confortava em sua eterna jornada.

Ainda anos mais tarde, pessoas contavam essa história umas para as outras, vezes mudando o nome, vezes omitindo, e até em versões diferentes. Também havia rumores de que a alma penada só podia ser vista nas noites de Halloween, e só se podia enxergá-lo por causa da tocha que consigo carregava.

Os poucos que acreditavam em sua história torciam para que ele finalmente encontrasse um lugar para descansar, ou pelo menos, que a sorte decidisse uni-lo novamente à feiticeira para que ficassem juntos na escuridão do limbo.

* * *

Owari!

Não dei dicas muito específicas, nee? .-.  
É porque qualquer coisa diferente que eu citasse faria a brincadeira perder a graça...  
Enfim: SunaHikaru, Suna-chan, minha Dango Sister Amarelo e minha gêmea querida, essa fic é para você!  
Não deu para sair 1 nejiten como eu queria, mas prometo que ainda sai uma ;D  
E eu quero que saiba que tudo o que eu citei são qualidades suas que eu admiro muito (sem pagação, é sério mesmo!) e espero que continue sempre assim!

kissus =**

* * *

E minna-san, dômo arigatou por terem lido!! Espero mesmo que tenham gostado...

Reviews? .-.


End file.
